Transgressions, Blasphemy And Things Unsaid
by xephwrites
Summary: When Dean misbehaves, Castiel needs to be creative with punishment. Part of the Orion verse. WARNINGS: BDSM, D/s relationship, Forniphilia, public humiliation, orgasm denial, use of toys, masturbation, teasing.


"Dean, I'm very disappointed in you." Castiel said harshly. Dean was on his knees, eyes to the floor with sagging shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I didn't mean to." Dean said with sadness tinged in his voice. Castiel sighed and picked the ball gag off the table beside them. He leaned down and held the ball in front of Dean. Dean opened his mouth to let the rubber in. Castiel fastened it at the back of his head, and checked to make sure the straps weren't too tight. He tapped Dean on the shoulder, and Dean stood. Dean still kept his head down and walked behind the angel. Castiel sat down on the mildly uncomfortable couch the motel room offered and pointed to the floor. Dean dropped to his knees once again. He leaned forward so that he was on all fours, his forearms supporting his upper body. Castiel brought his legs up and rested them on Dean's naked back, crossed at the ankles. He grabbed the remote and began channel surfing.

Dean's face flushed as he whimpered slightly. He hates this. He hates disappointing his Castiel. And acting as his footstool for the remainder of the night is not the most comfortable thing in the world either.

"I know that you don't like this," Castiel said. "But this is one of the acceptable punishments we had agreed upon." Dean nodded and rested his head on his forearms as the opening theme to Ben Hur started.

***

"You have little self control, Dean." Castiel said as he slicked up the small plug. "You're punishment will be simply to control yourself. Roll over." Dean rolled over, his ass in the air. Castiel pushed a lubed finger into his hole, causing Dean to moan. He removed the finger and inserted the plug. Dean pushed back against it. Castiel moved it around so it was resting against Dean's prostate. Castiel hit a button on the tiny remote and it started to vibrate. Dean gasped and threw his head back. Castiel turned it off, sliding the remote into his pants pocket. "Get dressed." He said as he pulled his cell phone out of his jacket. Dean stared at Castiel with confused eyes. "Sam, good morning." Castiel said into the phone. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Dean paled. "Good. We'll see you in five minutes." Castiel closed his phone and looked at Dean.

"That's vicious." Dean said, scrambling to get clothes on. "In front of my brother? He'll shitfreak if he figures it out!" Castiel smiled deviously.

"Well, then. I guess you'll just have to control yourself. Now get dressed."

They made it to the diner down the block in record time, even with Dean's slightly awkward walk. Sam was already seated in a booth when they walked in. Dean slid into the booth, his movements stilted.

"Morning." Sam said to them as he waved the waitress over.

"Morning SAM!" Dean yelped. He flushed a bit and tossed a deadly glare at the angel. Sam looked between the two of them, and Castiel shrugged.

"Bobby called me. Got a case out in Ohio." Sam looked around for the waitress once again.

"Shall we get on the road later tonight?" Castiel asked, eyeing Dean.

"Sure, might as well." Dean shifted on the bench and picked up a menu. "Gotta give Bobby AH call." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Is everything okay?" Sam leaned forward, staring at Dean.

"Yes, Dean. Are you alright?" Castiel chimed in, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'm fine." Dean growled as he glared at Castiel. The waitress approached the table, looking bored.

"I'll have the short stack and a coffee." Sam said, not looking at the waitress.

"I will have the western omelet, whole wheat toast, and a coffee." Castiel said, wrapping an arm around Dean. "What about you?"

"I'll have the Hungry Man special, eggs over-OH GOD-easy." Dean's head hit the table, shoulders sagged. "And a coffee." Dean whimpered. A horrified expression crossed Sam's face.

"Sorry, Miss? Mine will be to go. And they're paying." Sam said to the waitress before she left. Sam tossed a deadly glare at both Castiel and Dean. "You two are assholes, you know that?" Sam slid out of the booth to sit at the counter until his breakfast was ready. Dean kept his head buried in his arms, the back of his neck burning in embarrassment. Castiel rubbed Dean's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"See, that wasn't that bad." Castiel said with a smirk.

***

Dean knelt at the foot of the bed and whimpered. He was not allowed to speak or to move. Dean's hands were resting on the corners of the mattress where Castiel could see them through lidded eyes. He really crossed the line this time, and Castiel was taking a bit too much pleasure in this punishment.

Castiel was spread out on the bed, stroking his cock and inserting a blue silicon dildo in his well lubed hole. Castiel stared down at Dean, gasping as the toy brushed his prostate. Dean's mouth was watering, wanting nothing more than to crawl onto the bed and please his angel. He wanted to be the one causing those noises. Instead, he was stuck at the foot of the bed, just watching.

"Mmmm, I wish this was you doing this." Castiel moaned, his hips thrusting towards Dean. Dean choked back a sob. This was so unfair. "Would you like that? Would you like to fuck me?" Dean tried to suppress the shudder that ran through his body and settled in his cock. Castiel removed the toy from his hole and slid down to the edge of the bed. Careful not to touch Dean, he held the end of the toy out.

"Open." He said. Dean opened his mouth and Castiel placed the end of it in between his teeth. "Hold it." Castiel whispered. Dean closed his mouth around the small nub at the base of the dildo. Castiel groaned at the sight. He leaned back on the bed, his ass coming right up to Dean's face. "Fuck me, but you can't touch me." Dean made a pained sound around the toy in his mouth. Castiel was a sadistic bastard.

Castiel took the tip and guided it back to his entrance. When the tip was against the pink furl, Castiel threw his head back. "Fuck me." He whispered. Dean braced his hands on the bed, careful not to touch any part of his angel and pressed forward. Castiel gasped as Dean pulled back. Going as fast as he could, Dean fucked him with the toy, holding back his own pants and groans. He jutted his jaw out and the toy flicked upwards, brushing Castiel's prostate. The angel keened loudly and started thrusting his hips to meet every one of Dean's.

"Harder. Oh yes HARDER!" Castiel panted, his hand a blur over his cock. Dean made a frustrated noise as he worked the dildo as fast and hard as he could. Castiel screamed something in an ancient language seconds before he spilled all over himself. Dean stilled his movements, knowing that his angel was overly sensitive after orgasms. Castiel shifted, his hand coming down to pull the toy out of him. Dean released it from his mouth. Castiel grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned himself off.

"I believe its bedtime." He said. Dean looked down at his achingly hard cock then back at Castiel, pleading with his eyes. "You can come tomorrow." Dean's eyes screwed shut as his face hit the mattress. He screamed his frustration into the comforter.

***

Castiel spread two handfuls of uncooked rice on the kitchenette floor. Dean was standing at the edge of the tile, head down. Castiel stepped back from the rice and pointed at it.

"Kneel." He said, anger still present in his voice. Dean nodded and walked towards the rice on the tile and got down on his knees. Kneeling on tile was bad enough, and the small grains of hard rice made it worse. Dean hissed slightly. "I will let you know when your ten minutes is up." Castiel said as he picked up an antique book and sat at the kitchen table. He let Dean think that he was reading, but in actuality, he was watching the hunter intently, looking for signs of excessive stress and pain. He watched as Dean's back muscles fluttered a bit, how his hips shifted slightly.

Five minutes into the punishment, Dean whimpered. Castiel smiled to himself, knowing that this punishment would actually work, that perhaps now Dean would stop acting out so much. As creative as his other punishments were, they weren't exactly behavior deterring.

"Your time is up." Castiel said. He watched how Dean's muscles shifted, thankful to be able to move. He stood slowly, brushing away the grains that had stuck to his legs and knees. Castiel walked to the counter and unwrapped a glass. He held the glass out to Dean. "Every grain." Dean bowed his head, took the glass and sat on the floor, picking up the tiny white grains off the white tile.

***

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean as they walked into their motel room.

"Dean!" He barked. "Knees. NOW." Without hesitation, Dean dropped to his knees, head bowed with his arms behind his back. Castiel circled him. "Seven times. Seven. Times." The angel said stopping inches away from his lover's back. Dean drew in a shuddering breath. "Tell me, Dean. What did you do wrong seven times tonight?" Dean inhaled heavily.

"I blasphemed." He said meekly. "I got caught up in arguing with Sam, and I blasphemed. I could not control myself."

"And what is the punishment?" Castiel said, walking away from his hunter towards the bed. He sat on the edge of it, removing his jacket.

"One day without orgasm for each infraction. And I sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed." His voice was small but very clear. His body was trembling and his face was burning.

"One whole week." Castiel said, resting back on his elbows. "And no, I am not going to waive any of your punishment this time either." Dean crumpled into himself. There was no point in arguing, whining or pleading. He knew that this was the only crime and punishment that was carved in stone. It was one of the first established rules. And he blew it, big time.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I did not mean to disappoint you." He said softly. Castiel sat up.

"And yet you still break the rules. You still do things to disappoint me." Castiel's voice was hard. "What I don't understand is why. Why do you continue to break rules? Are there too many boundaries? Not enough? Are you unhappy?" The last question sliced through Dean's heart. He crawled over to the foot of the bed and laid his head on Castiel's thigh.

"I'm happy with you. No one has ever made me feel like this." Dean nuzzled into Castiel's thigh. "I think I need a bit more of a heavy hand." He whispered. Castiel began carding his hand through the hunter's hair.

"You'd like things a bit rougher? A bit more intense?" Castiel asked softly. Dean nodded. "Next time, you need to tell me this, not act out. You need to tell me if there's something you need."

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered, placing a kiss on Castiel's thigh. Castiel continued to pet the hunter's head. "It's hard for me to ask for what I want, or need. Always has been." Castiel cupped the side of Dean's face and tilted his head up.

"I know. But try, for me?" Castiel whispered. Dean nodded. "You still have a week's worth of this punishment to do." Dean nodded solemnly. Castiel handed him a single pillow and a thin sheet. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
